De nos jours la liberté se nomme fuir
by bad joke
Summary: Lucy est Fried sont fiancés, mais en cette période de guerre ils doivent rejoindre la zone libre


DE NOS JOURS LA LIBERTE SE NOMME FUIR

Je m'appelle Lucy Heartfilia, j'ai 22 ans, je suis blonde aux yeux marron claire et je dois avouer que physiquement je n'ai pas à me plaindre, mais l'apparence ne fait pas tout ... Je suis Juive et maintenant c'est la seul chose qui importe.

\- Chérie, dépêche-toi ils vont arriver !

Fried est mon fiancé, lui aussi est Juif. Nous sommes à Paris et nous devons rejoindre a tout pris la zone libre. Tout a commencé hier soir ou une rumeur circulait disant que dans les prochains jours une rafle aurait lieu. Malheureusement cette rumeur s'est avérée vrai. Ce matin la police est arrivée dans les quartiers voisins cherchant le moindre "Indésirable". C'est pour leur échapper que nous devons fuir.

\- Nous passerons par les égouts qui nous mènerons à la sortie de la ville, Grey nous attendra avec des vélos.

Comme il me l'a annoncé, nous empruntons les époux. L'odeur de la moisissure se fait ressentir, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Nous courrons le plus vite possible entre les rats manquant souvent de tomber mais enfin nous voyons la sortie. Les vélos sont là, mais pas notre ami

\- où est Grey ? Questionna fried

\- regarde sur le panier du vélo, une lettre, remarquai-je

Je pris la lettre entre mes mains tremblante, j'avais peur de se qui pouvais y être écrit. Finalement je réussis à l'ouvrir et la lus à haute voix

_**Mes chers amis, je regrette de ne pas pouvoir faire ce trajet avec vous... Mais j'ai une triste nouvelle à vous annoncer : Léon c'est fait arrêter. Il va être conduit au camps**__**de **__**Natzweiler-Struthof **__**. Je vais donc faire mon possible pour l'en faire sortir. Continuez votre route sans vous souciez de moi. Vous trouverez de nouvelles cartes identités dans l'enveloppe, mais n'oubliez pas de garder les anciennes, elles seront la preuve de qui vous êtes vraiment dans votre futur foyer et une carte indiquant votre destination. J'espère que vous me comprenait, Léon étant l'homme que j'aime, je ne puis le laisser mourir. Bonne chance, que Dieu vous protège**_

_** Grey**_

Je ne puis retenir mes larmes, Léon et Grey sont des amis de longue date. Mais je dois contenir mes émotions, la route sera longue et je dois garder mes forces. Je regarde Fried, lui aussi est bouleversé par cette triste nouvelle, mais il essai de resté fort pour moi, je le sais.

\- Vient Lucy, nous devons partir

Il me tendit un vélo ou j'accrochais la "valise" de vivres et nous nous mîmes en route. Nous avons pédalé pendant deux jours et une nuit dans la forêt avant de pouvoir nous reposer dans une auberge de fortune. Après notre modeste repas, je me suis écroulé sur le lit pleurant pour Grey et Léon, car je savais que les chances pour qu'ils s'en sortent étaient maigres. Fried s'allongea à mes côtés et me pris dans ses bras pour me réconforté. J'avais besoin de lui et lui de moi, même si il ne le paraissait pas, il était triste.

\- Essaies de te reposer, dit mon fiancé calmement

Quelques temps plus tard je m'endormis. Dans la nuit des cauchemars me tourmentèrent, la vue de notre arrestation, et l'image d'être s'éparé de l'homme que j'aime me réveillèrent en sueur. Je regardais autour de moi comme pour me prouver que j'étais bien dans l'auberge avec Fried, lui il semblait dormir paisiblement.

Le lendemain nous sommes partis aux aurores pour éviter quel qu'onques rencontre. Pendant notre chemin, nous avons entendu des voix nous nous sommes donc cachés dans la crevasse d'un rocher attendant que les personnes s'éloigne. Mais elles se rapprochaient...

\- Ecoute-moi Lucy, s'ils viennent ici, ils vont nous trouver, et si ce sont des nazis..., il se stoppa un moment, part en silence. Prend ton vélo et pédale parmi les bois. Rend-toi dans le village le plus proche. Si dans deux heures je ne t'ai pas rejoint, vas dans la zone libre sous l'adresse que nous a indiquée Grey, me murmura-t-il.

Même si son intonation se voulait confiante, son regard disait autre chose, il était inquiet, en même temps, qui ne le serai pas dans un moment pareil ?  
Même si nous avions de fausse identité, nous voir au beau milieu de la forêt serais suspect.

\- d'accord, répondis-je imitant sont ton.

\- vas-y maintenant, dit-il avant de m'embrasser

Je sortis de notre cachette, et partis faisant le moins de bruit possible. Quand je fus à bout de souffle, je pris la peine de m'arrêter et de regarder la carte. D'après mes évaluations, le village le plus proche devrait être a environ une vingtaine de kilomètres, mais comme il est encore tôt, je pense pouvoir y être avant midi. J'ouvris une bouteille d'eau et la bus de moitié avant de repartir. Sur le chemin j'entendis un clackson semblable à celui de mon vélo, je me retournais et vis à mon plus grand soulagement Fried qui me souriait.

\- désoler d'avoir mis du temps, ils ont pique-niqué trop près de là ou je me trouvais, s'excusa-t-il

\- Ce n'ai pas grave, je te pardonne, riais-je de soulagement

Nous avons continué de pédalé une heure, puis nous nous sommes arrêté pour déjeuner près d'un canal. Après cette courte pause, nous sommes repartis, cette nuit nous dormirons à la belle étoile

[...] 

La nuit est froide à cette période de l'année et nous avons peu de couvertures pour nous réchauffer. Je suis collé a Fried pour trouver de la chaleur, mais ce n'ai pas le meilleur moyen, il a des sueurs froide, peu certes, mais cela m'inquiète, surtout avec la fatigue accumulée.

-Je t'aime, ne l'oublie jamais, s'exprima mon fiancé

\- moi aussi, et je ne l'oublierai pas, le rassurai-je

Le réveille fus pénible, malgré notre envie de dormir nous nous devons de continuer, il le faut ! Il nous faut attendre notre destination rapidement, pour nous, mais aussi pour Grey et Léon. Là-bas nous pourrons rattraper notre sommeil, puis enfin rire de nouveau. Nous serons loger et nourrit par la tante de notre ami, nous la connaissons bien, étant enfants, nous allions souvent chez elle pendant les vacances. Je reverrai certain de mes amis comme Arzak et Wendy, Erza et Gildarts ou encore Sting et Kanna... Je crois que se sont mes meilleurs souvenirs.

\- j'ai hâte d'arriver ! M'exprimai-je avec enthousiasme

\- moi aussi, me répondit-il avec nostalgie

Une heure passa dans le silence

\- Il nous reste peu d'argent et de nourriture, annonça-t-il

\- Comment allons-nous faire ? M'inquiétai-je

\- il faut se dépêcher.

Nous redoublons alors notre vitesse pour parcourir plus de chemin en moins de temps même si nous étions à bout de force. Notre sentier débouche sur une petite route que nous sommes obligées de prendre. Quelques kilomètres plus loin des voitures allemandes bloquaient le passage que nous devions absolument prendre.

\- Halte ! Cria un homme en uniforme

\- Vos papiers, dit un autre avec l'accent de son pays

Fried fouilla dans son sac cherchant nos fausses identités. Mais le regard de l'homme qui nous avez interpellé me montrée qu'il s'impatientait. Il arracha le sac de mon fiancé et le retourna de sorte à ce que toutes les affaires contenus soient étalé sur le sol. Il se baissa et ramassa deux paires de papiers différent : les notre en double, un vrai et un faux. Fried fit une grimace de mécontentement alors que l'officier lui souriait

\- que voix-je la ? De faux papier, vous êtes Juifs !

\- arrêté les ! S'époumona un d'entre eux

Ce n'ai pas la peine de résisté ou de nous enfuir, nous serions fusillés sur le champ. Autant essayer de nous sauver une fois au camp. Nous savons à présent que nous allons vers le même endroit que Léon. Une fois arrivés à la gare, nous embarquons dans un des nombreux wagons remplis d'hommes et de femmes en tous genres, mais qui ont tous un point commun: nos racines. Nous sommes quarante-six, soit six de plus que nous devions êtres dans cette espace réduit. Pour seul nourriture il nous a été distribué un bout de pain et cinq morceaux de sucre. Avant le départ, le train entier a était arroser d'eau pour nous rafraichir et nous fournir l'eau nécessaire pour le trajet bien que je doute que cela suffise, et pour couronner le tout, une seul minuscule ouverture pour renouveler l'aire.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, nous réussirons à partir, me rassura mon homme

Il me prit la main pour me réconforter et m'adressa un tendre sourire. Nous étouffons la nuit comme le jour malgré la température assez basse. L'endroit où nous sommes empeste l'urine et d'autres odeurs nauséabondes. La crasse nous recouvre peu à peu sans que l'on puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Certains d'entre nous sont malades, d'autres non pas suent tenir le coup.

\- descendez vermine, cracha une voix

Nous exécutions tous sont ordre, par peur, mais aussi soulagé de sortir se wagon. Mais nous allions entrés dans un endroit bien pire...

\- Les femmes à droite, et les hommes à gauche ! Ordonna une voix

Apeurais a l'idée de ne plus être auprès de mon bien aimé, je m'accrochais a lui ne voulant quitter se corps que je chérissais au plus haut point. Il resserra ses bras autours de moi, lui non plus ne voulais pas que nous soyons séparés.

\- On oserait discuter les ordres ?! Menaça un nazi

Soudain, un bruit effroyable se fit entendre, comme un éclair déchirant les cieux ! Mais ce n'était pas le tonnerre, un fusil...oui un fusil ! Je sentis un poids sur mes épaules

-FRIED ! Criai-je m'arrachant les cordes vocales

Il s'effondra sur moi, du sang gisait de son front. Son regard était posé sur le sol, livide. Il était mort. La personne que j'aimais le plus m'avait quitté, et ne reviendrais plus. Mes larmes coulaient à flot ne pouvant s'arrêté, je regardais autour de moi pour voir qui été l'auteur de ce crime. Et je le vis. Il été positionné sur un balcon en face de moi, un fusil à la main, un sourire machiavélique collé au visage. Ses cheveux étaient aussi noirs que les ténèbres, et sa peau blanche comme la mort. Je lui lançais un regarde plein de haine qui lui fit agrandir son sourire démoniaque, mais ma priorité été mon amour perdu.

\- Ecarte-toi de lui ! m'ordonna un homme

Je ne l'écouté pas, trop occupé a pleuré sur le corps de mon défunt fiancé. Deux SS vinrent me tiré vers les autres femmes. Je me débattais le plus violement que je pus criant pour qu'ils me laissent près de Fried, mais ma vision de troubla et tout devint noir...

\- réveille-toi, vite, ils vont arriver, me susurra une voix

\- fried ? Demandai-je

\- Non je m'appelle Yukino, Fried c'est l'homme qu'ils ont abattu ?

Mes pleures recommençaient, je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que je ne le révérais plus sur cette terre, mais la vois de cette femme me sortit de mes pensais

\- lève-toi vite !

Je lui obéis. Une bonne quinzaine de Soldats arrivaient nous encerclant

\- vous allez vous présenter devants Ultia et Angel. Vous leur direz vos noms, prénoms, âge, et ancienne profession.

Nous nous sommes divisez en deux colonne et avons attendu notre tour

\- Yukino draer, 19 ans, pharmacienne

\- section médical, annonça la dénommé Ultia

\- Lucy Heartfilia, 22 ans, infirmière

\- section médical, répéta la même personne

Ils nous séparèrent en différent groupes selon nos fonctions, moi je fus conduit à ce qui ressemblait à une infirmerie. D'après les informations donnés, nous devions aider les infirmières "françaises" a soigné les blessé ou malade. Yukino était ravis d'être avec moi, tandis que je m'en fichais, seul le souvenir de Fried et la haine contre cette homme m'animé.

\- Tu sais comment s'appeler l'homme qui a tiré sur Fried ? La questionnai-je

\- oui, c'est le plus haut placé ici, en plus claire, se camps lui appartient.

\- son nom ?

\- Zeleph.

Maintenant je connaissais le nom de la personne que je voulais à tout prix tué. Oh oui je vengerais mon âme sœur, qu'importe le prix, que ce soit la mort ou autre chose, je te tuerais de mes propres mains, je le jure sur mon salut!

\- Pause déjeuné 30 minutes

Notre repas fus composé d'une soupe et d'un bout de pain, je le donnais a Yukino et partis m'assoir à l'écart derrière l'infirmerie pour pouvoir pleurer.

\- hé ! Lucy c'est toi ?! Murmura une voix venant de la forêt

\- Grey ! C'est toi ?

\- oui, vous vous êtes fait arrêté...constata-t-il

\- vient, je vais t'aider à sortir, après nous iront libérer Léon et Fried

\- Fried est mort, dit-je sur un ton calme mais triste

Grey pris un bâton, et souleva un peu le barbelais de sorte que je puisse passer. Je vis un trou dans le grillage, ça m'étonne d'ailleurs que personne ne l'ai rebouché. Je passais dans la fissure, et me glissa délicatement sous les morceaux de fer qui m'entaillaient la peau. La douleur était peut-être intense, mais je la sentais à peine, se peut-il que la tristesse te la colère la minorise ? Je réussie a m'extirpais des barbelais et pus enlacer mon ami. Il m'avait manqué. Nous nous sommes éloigné sans un bruit attendant d'être assez loin pour que personne ne nous voient ou nous entendent.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?! De demanda tristement Grey

\- Ils ont séparé les hommes des femmes, lui n'a pas voulus et..., je recommençais a sanglotais, et il lui a tiré une balle dans la tête. Il est mort sur moi et je n'ai rien pu faire...

Mon amis me repris dans ses bras pour me réconforté en vain, avec lui je me sentais en sécurité, pas comme avec Fried, mais c'était un soutient. Il ne m'a pas posé plus de question même pas comment on s'est fait arrêter, il savait que je préféré évité le sujet. Mais au bout d'un petit moment, je vis qu'il voulait me poser une question que je devinais de suite

\- si on suit le grillage, on arrivera dans le bâtiment des hommes. Il est assez surveillé, mais comme chez les femmes, la section médicale est approchable

Nous avons finalement élaboré un plan: on attirera un officier, Grey le tuera et prendra son uniforme pendant que moi, je me déguiserai en femme de chambre pour pouvoir approchais Zeleph et le tuer. J'avais entendu dire qu'il ne voulait plus de bonnes Juive donc il en embaucherait une française pour s'occuper de nettoyer sa chambre.

\- près d'ici il y a un village qui est contre les nazis. Nous pourrons prendre le nécessaire pour ta métamorphose et les villageois nous aiderons, me dit Grey

Le soir même nous avions rejoint la petite commune de soixante-quatre habitants ou tous les commerces étaient présent, de la boulangerie au salon de coiffure passant par le bar...Nous sommes allés chez le coiffeur

\- Que puis-je pour toi Grey ? demanda celui-ci

\- Bonjours Luxus, pourrait-tu faire une teinture et coupé les cheveux de mon ami ?

\- Bien sûr, venait par ici mademoiselle

Je m'installais dans le fauteuil. Il me lava les cheveux, les démêla et commença son travaille quand une question vint me torturé l'esprit

\- connaissez-vous Yukino Draer ?

\- V-vous l'avez vu ? C'est ma femme elle a était déporté ! me raconta l'homme choqué

\- oui, j'étais avec elle.

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Bien ne vous inquiétez pas

\- Nous la feront sortir Luxus, intervint Grey

\- Merci du fond du cœur

J'avais les cheveux brun, court mais pas trop. Le mari de Yukino ne nous fit pas payais ensuite une femme me fit de nouveaux papier ainsi qu'a Grey. Une autre habitante me donna d'anciens vêtements qui lui appartenaient, tous étaient ravis que nous allions délivrer la femme de Luxus.

\- Lucy, tu t'appelleras Juvia Lokser, tu as tous justes 20 ans et nous venons de Paris, nous avons déménagé car nous voulions un endroit calme.

\- d'accord, répondis-je à l'homme aux cheveux de jet

Trois jours plus tard, nous somme retourné au camp pour exécuter notre plan. Je devais m'occuper de tué Zeleph pendant que Grey allait sauvait Léon et Yukino, a y réfléchir j'avais le mauvais rôle, mais pour moi il était le meilleur. Mon ami avait déjà rejoint le camp

\- Vos papiers mademoiselle, me demanda Grey qui aprioris se chargé de ce poste

Je lui tendis. Il avait intégré se poste après l'avoir volé a un SS et je croix que personne ne l'a remarqué. Il y a deux jours j'ai envoyé une lettre pour l'emploi et Zeleph en personne y a répondus me disant qu'il voulait un essaie aujourd'hui

\- Sting, conduit mademoiselle auprès de monsieur Zeleph, ordonna mon ami

Après de longues minutes de marches, nous sommes enfin arrivé devant une ou il me laissa seul. Je revêtis mon visage d'une expression neutre et toqua a la porte. J'entendis un "entré" j'ouvris donc la porte, Zeleph se tenait derrière assis son bureau ou il lisait des papiers ou je ne sais quoi.

\- oui ? dit-il levant son regard vers moi

\- Je suis là pour le poste de femme de chambre

\- Juvia Lokser c'est bien ça ?

\- c'est exacte, répondit-elle du tac au tac

\- Bon vous allez faire un essai, si cela me convint je vous prendrais. Tenais, commencerais par nettoyer cette pièce, vous trouverez tout ce dont vous aurez besoin dans le placard qu'il y a dans le couloir

\- d'accord.

Soulagé qu'il ne m'est pas reconnus, je me rendis à l' endroit indiqué, pris un ballet d'autres objet qu'il me faudra. Je retournais là ou été Zeleph et commençais mon travaille avec application. Je savais que mon ennemis je regardais avec insistance, rien que cela me dégoutais, me regarderait-il toujours de cette manière si il savait que j'étais Juive ? Surement que non, pour les gens de son espèce nous ne sommes que des insectes qu'il faut écraser, mais pour moi, c'est lui qu'il faut écraser !

\- Voudriez-vous déjeuner avec moi ? me proposa-t-il

\- Comme vous voudrez

Je me devais d'accepter son offre malgré le dégout qu'il m'inspirait. Nous avons mangé seul servis par ses domestiques, au menu : viande rouge et petit pois. Je dus faire un effort surnaturel pour ne pas engloutir tous ce qui était présent sur la table car cela faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas mangé un aussi appétissant. Puis il brisa le silence

\- Vous êtes d'ici ? Me questionna-t-il

\- De Paris

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous a amenez ?

\- Le calme. En ce moment les grandes villes sont plutôt agitées.

\- oui effectivement.

Certaines femmes du camp ont avouaient le trouver charmant, moi je ne voie que de la laideur en lui, ses cheveux et ses yeux noirs faisant contraste avec sa peau très pâle ne font qu'accentuer ses durs traits. Fried était doux et tendre, lui est impitoyable et sans merci.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? m'interrogea-t-il

\- Euh non désolé de vous avoir inquiété

\- Je ne m'inquiété pas

Décidément, rien a faire, je n'arrive même pas a faire semblant. Je le détestais et un point c'est tout !

\- tu m'amuse Juvia, ricana-t-il

\- je vous amuse ? Répondais-je perplexe

\- hum, je ne t'ai rien fait mais ton regard et particulièrement froid à mon encontre, tes réponses sont sèches et courte, tout ce que j'aime chez une femme

Et le fais que je sois Juive aussi vous plairait-il aussi ? Alors comme sa j'avais une chance de le charmer...je m'en servirai donc contre lui

\- Le fait que je te dise cela ne te fait rien ?

\- non, rétorquais-je hostile

\- tu es intrigante, mystérieuse...déclara-t-il mielleusement, il est temps pour toi de continuer ton travail

J'acquiesçais et repris mon travaille dans le calme, je croix que sa mort arrivera assez vite ce soir, je sais que se n'ai pas prudent d'agir se maintenant, mais après cette acte, je ne compte pas continuais de vivre. Les heures défilaient très lentement à mon plus grand damne mais fut enfin 19h30, l'heure de délivrance !

\- Bien, vous êtes prise en tant que femme de chambre

\- Merci monsieur

\- Que diriez-vous de rester avec moi ce soir, me proposa-t-il

Nous étions seuls, s'approchant de moi et enroulant une de mes mèches de cheveux entre ses doigts il approcha son visage du mien tel un prédateur

\- Monsieur votre proposition est gênante...dis-je d'une vois faible mais toujours froide

\- Vous refuseriez ? Renchérit-il sensuellement

\- bien sûr que non...

\- Ne nous privons pas de se plaisir Juvia

19h40, plus aucun garde n'ai dans ce bâtiment, je dois agir et vite ! Je sortis une dague que j'avais dissimulée dans mes vêtements, et le poignarda dans la cage thoracique, il émit un gémissement de douleur et je lui avouai ma véritable identité

\- Mon nom n'ai pas Juvia Lokser, mais Lucy Heartfilia, j'ai 22 ans, vous avez abattue mon fiancé d'un balle dans la tête

\- d-de quoi ? demanda-t-il surpris, c'était toi ?!

\- Et oui !

Je retirais la mon arme et lui ré-enfonça, cette fois dans le cœur. Il mourut les yeux ouvert regardant en ma direction, puis il s'effondra au sol pendant qu'une flaque de liquide carmin se rependait autour de lui. Je changeais de tenue en vitesse pour ne pas me faire remarquer et sortis à la hâte présentant mes papiers au garde qui contrôlant les entrés et sortit. Je me rendis au point de rendez-vous et vis Grey, Léon, Yukino et cinq autres personnes que je ne connaissais pas

\- Lucy tu l'as tué ? me demanda Grey

\- Oui, heureuse de te revoir Léon

\- Moi de même Lucy

\- Partons avant qu'ils se rendent compte que vous vous êtes échappés, intervînt mon ami

Nous avons commencé à courir nous éloignant de cet enfer ou le diable venait de mourir de ma main. Les villageois avaient aménageaient une grotte nous nous de sorte à ne pas être retrouvés. Des voix derrière nous se firent entendre, cela me rappelle la frayeur quand Fried était resté dans la crevasse du rocher, mais cette fois on sa se passera autrement, sa sera plus tragique.

\- Ils vont nous rattraper, s'inquiéta Léon

\- Pas si je fais diversion, objectais-je

\- tu es folle ! Si tu fais sa tu risques de ne jamais revenir ! S'exclama Grey

\- Mieux vaut un mort que neuf, ne choisit pas à la place de ces gens, vous avez tellement fait pour moi que je peux quand même vous rendre ce service, renchéris-je

Je me stoppais, pris ma dague en main, puisque je vais mourir, autant purifié ce beau pays de tous ces êtres barbares, même deux serais un poids en moins

\- essaie de revenir, me lança Léon

Il espérait que je revienne même si au fond de lui, il savait que c'était peine perdu. Quand mes ennemis se pointèrent devant moi, j'affichais un sourire de démence pour but de leur faire peur et paraître folle pour ne pas qu'ils découvrent que mes amis se sont échappés

\- c'est toi qui as tué notre chef Zeleph ?! cria un homme

\- oui

\- Tu vas mourir ! Menaça un autre

Je ne répondit-pas et me jetais sur le plus proche d'entre eux pour lui tranchait la gorge ainsi qu'à celui de derrière. Je voulais continuer mon carnage, mais fus arrêtée par une douleur qui me traversait la poitrine.

Une balle. Mon heure avait sonné et j'allais rejoindre Fried, enfin. Je tombais lourdement au sol mon sang coulais de la plais et commençais à imprégner mes vêtements, je tournais la tête pour regarder le ciel ou se trouvait les personnes que j'aimais, je pourrais les revoir. L'endroit où la balle c'était logé me faisais mal, peu importe, de toute façon il été déjà trop tard pour moi.  
Puis peu à peu ma vus se troubla, je fermais les yeux attendant que mon âme s'échappe de mon corps pour qu'enfin Fried puisse me prendre à nouveau dans ses bras...


End file.
